In recent years, operation information measurement apparatuses that can identify an action of a person (walking, running, going up or down stairs, sleeping, or the like) or measure an activity amount (number of steps, walking distance, expended calories, or the like) by using a motion detecting sensor that detects bodily motion, such as an acceleration sensor or an angular velocity sensor, have been actively developed. In the present specification, information on an action type and an activity amount is collectively referred to as operation information.
An operation information measurement apparatus presents operation information to a user so as to promote a desire to manage the health of the user, and it is desirable that it is used continuously every day. In view of this, it has been proposed that promotion of use of the apparatus is achieved by using the operation information in a game.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pedometer that causes a character to grow according to the number of steps of the user. With this pedometer, when the user reaches a goal by walking as much as he or she can, the character suddenly changes and grows larger.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a system for generating an avatar on which an action pattern of the user is reflected.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a system in which an electronic pet is raised according to an action pattern of the user. With this system, if the lifestyle of the user becomes irregular, the electronic pet will become sick to promote a regular lifestyle to the user.